Finding Out
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Could Kai and Rick be dating? Michael doesn’t believe it, so he goes straight to the source to find out the truth.


Title: Finding Out.  
Summary: Could Kai and Rick be dating? Michael doesn't believe it, so he goes straight to the source to find out the truth.  
Pairings: Rick/Michael, Miguel/Kai.  
Warning: Yaoi. Oneshot. Fluff. Pretty pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. (sniffs) Stop rubbing it in. 

Just another little -pointless- oneshot X3 Please enjoy!

* * *

The golden sun hangs high in the clear blue sky, casting it's brilliant rays upon the earth, warming everything it touches. The birds are singing, the sound of happy voices joyously speaking to one another fills the air. It's truly a beautiful day.

So it's a shame that Michael is too angry to enjoy it.

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks swiftly down the stone path through the yards of the grand hotel he is staying in with the rest of the Beyblade teams. He's not sure why everyone is staying here, but it's a free vacation, so what right does he have to question anything?

Slowing down to a stroll, Michael approaches the meeting area where all the bladers are gathering, merely hanging out and challenging each other to friendly beybattles. He lets his eyes wander to those of his companions, his eyes immediately falling upon the form of his teammate.

_Rick._ Michael feels his stomach churn at the thought of the tall, bulky teammate, who is currently speaking with the Beyblade enigma himself, Kai. They are standing away from the main group, speaking quietly and intently to each other. What they could be discussing so intently, Michael can only speculate, and for whatever reason, he doesn't like it.

Rick is the reason for his less than spectacular mood. He is sharing a room with said teen, and yet they hardly speak to each other. Rick is either out doing whatever it is that he does when he's alone, watching TV, or just blatantly ignoring him. True, they have had a few conversations, but they usually end up in a yelling match where they sulk to their side of the room.

It's getting old, really fast.

All Michael wants is to at least for them to come to some sort of understanding and truce. And for Rick to at least acknowledge his existence.

Why Michael wants Rick's acknowledgement is fairly simple, although it took him a while to realize it. He has strong feelings for his teammate. Rick, although incredibly frustrating, loud and obnoxious, can be nice when the time calls for it. Michael has seen his softer side on a few occasions, but he has never experience anything yet.

And he wants to. Really, he does.

But, Rick hardly knows he's alive. He probably just considers him that baseball-loving guy who's on his team, who can't compete with his Beyblade skills.

"Look at them."

Michael snaps his attention to the two closest and conversing teens, Max and Tyson.

"I know. You'd think they're dating, or something."

_Dating? Can't be…although Rick does like to sneak out at night. Maybe he's…_

"Maybe you're right, Tyson," Max says, nodding his head in agreement. "There is a rumor going around that Kai is dating someone. He does have a ring on his finger I've never seen before and won't tell me where he got it."

"Wait a minute," Michael says, unintentionally interrupting the two. "How can you be sure they are in fact dating?"

Tyson blinks at the sudden intrusion, but folds his arms across his chest and shrugs carelessly. "How many people do you see Kai actually talking to here?"

"Kai has spoken to a lot of people," Michael says, finding himself suddenly feeling defensive. "There's Ray, Robert, Johnny, Miguel, Claude, Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys and occasional with Garland and Hiro -albeit reluctantly. Hell, even I've spoken to him. It doesn't mean anything."

"But has he had such a long conversation like he's having with Rick right now?" Max asks, nodding over his shoulder causing Michael to follow his gaze and wince.

"I can't answer that," Michael says slowly, "but, then again, I don't watch him 24/7."

Tyson shrugs again, before glancing over to the pair. Kai seems to be giving Rick some advice, who of which is taking it seriously and whole-heartedly. "You must admit, they look cozy."

Michael inwardly winces again as he realizes that they do indeed look cozy. He presses his lips together in a thin line as he watches Rick give Kai a sharp nod and then they shake hands before parting ways, Rick heading for the hotel and Kai walking over to Robert and a small group of others. Miguel suddenly breaks away from the group and they start conversing.

Kai couldn't be dating Rick. It's too weird.

"I still don't believe it," he says, stubbornly.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Max asks softly, a small frown in his usually bright and happy face.

"Yes I do," Michael replies. "You shouldn't make assumptions without getting the facts first. They couldn't be dating, you'd think everyone would know about it now."

Tyson blinks and raises an eyebrow. "Well then, why don't you ask Kai? Get the facts from the horse's mouth, as they say."

Michael rolls his eyes heavenward as he considers it. Asking Kai will most likely be the safest bet, although he does tend to have a bit of an acid tongue, he won't tell everyone when you make a fool of yourself. "Fine," he says, pushing past the two. "We'll see who's right."

Max watches him leave in silence before turning to Tyson. "You don't think…?"

"Yep!" Tyson grins widely. "He's probably the one dating Kai!"

As Michael walks towards the group, he feels his heart unconsciously speed up. He's feeling nervous for some reason. It is because he's afraid of what the answer could be? It's true that there is a rumor going around that Kai is dating someone, a rumor that is practically driving everyone nuts because Kai won't confirm nor deny it.

He likes making people suffer, doesn't he?

"So Bryan got pissed and kicked him, right there. I didn't think a voice could go that high, but I was proven wrong, in a most spectacular fashion," Miguel says, a almost wicked grin on his lips.

"It's a pity I missed that," Kai replies, a small smile of his own. "He'd deserved it though."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Miguel nods, then he catches something in the corner of his eye, just as Michael approaches them. "Oh, hey Michael, what brings you here?"

Kai turns his body slightly to face Michael, his eyes looking straight into his, looking as confident and as self-assured as ever. "Michael," he inclines his head in greeting.

"Hey," Michael greets, finding Kai's unwavering gaze intimidating, be he swallows thickly and addresses the two. "Can I burrow Kai for a few minutes?"

The question startles both Miguel and Kai for a moment, before Miguel nods slightly. "Sure, I can't keep him to myself, can I?" he says, trying to sound like he is joking, but it only came out halfway with a hint of disappointment. "You sure are popular today, Kai."

"…Yeah."

Michael notices the emotion in his voice and finds himself blinking. He watches in silence as Miguel turns to Kai for a moment and they gaze at each other, having a silent conversation, before looking away and Miguel walking towards his teammates.

_What was that all about?_

"Well?" Kai asks, turning his full attention to Michael.

Michael shakes his head in hope of ridding himself of his pervious thought and turns to the task at hand. "I'll be as blunt as I can. You and Rick, are you two dating?"

Kai blinks his exotic eyes, then startling Michael considerably he starts laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, just at the thought of me dating Rick," he says between chuckles. "Oh my god, heh, no we're not dating."

Michael blinks and finds himself in a state of confusion, with a hint of joy. "Oh…but Tyson and Max said you two were."

Kai snorts with humor. "Of course those two would jump to conclusions like that. They think whoever I have a conversation with is my boyfriend. I swear, if they can see us now, they'd no doubt think _we're_ dating."

Michael blinks again and then he smiles, relief flooding his very being. He is almost giddy with relief and laughs softly when he realizes that both Max and Tyson are not doubt watching. "Ok. So you're not romantically involved in the slightest?"

"None what so ever," Kai tells him, sounding like he is reassuring him, yet making it final at the same time. He looks at him for a moment, before a wicked smile graces his lips. "What? Relieved?"

"What?" Michael reels back with surprise, a dash of red gracing his features. "What gives you that idea? I couldn't care less who Rick dates."

Kai rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Keep telling yourself that, you might actually believe it."

Blushing darkly, Michael huffs and tries to look elsewhere. He remains silent for a moment, before deciding to turn the tables a bit. "So, anyway, there are rumors going around that you are dating someone."

Kai nods. "Which is true."

Michael pouts and glares at him from the corner of his eye. "…you're not suppose to prattle off something like that."

"Why not?" Kai smirks. "I don't have a problem with it."

"Ok," Michael shifts uncomfortably "…so who is it?"

Kai stares at him with his unnerving eyes for what seems like an eternity before he smiles and tilts his head to the side. "Tell you what, you tell Rick you like him and I'll tell you who I'm dating."

"That's not very fair."

Kai shrugs, placing one hand on his hip while the other gives Michael a good poke in the chest. "Hey, you can either tell Rick you like him and live happily ever after or your curiosity will eat you alive. So, what will it be?"

_Dammit, he's right,_ Michael inwardly frowns, before his eyes widen with realization. _Wait, did he just say…?_ "What did you mean by happily ever after?"

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Oh, worked it out, have you? Hmm, maybe you should talk to him about it."

Michael's eyes are wide with surprise and with hope. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Kai chuckles and gives him a wink. "What do you think we were talking about?"

"No way."

"Go on," Kai says, smiling. "What are you waiting for?"

Michael's eyes lingers on Kai for a moment, searching, hopeful. He is serious. Kai wouldn't lie about something like this. He nods and turns on his heel, heading in the direction Rick went earlier, but he pauses for a moment, and glances over his shoulder to look at Kai. "It's Miguel, isn't it?"

This time a small blush sweeps across Kai's cheeks as he gives a small bashful smile, subconsciously playing with a ring on his finger. "Yes, it is."

Michael smiles at him. "You two make a great couple," he says before jogging away and towards the main hotel. He moves to a swift walk as he enters the lobby and steps into the lift. He isn't sure where Rick could be, but he has a feeling he's in their room. He punches in the floor button and waits impatiently as the lift slowly begins to move. Finally the lift comes to a stop and he steps out, quickly swiping the card key and stepping inside his room. He's hunch is right, there standing on the balcony is the very teen he's been looking for.

"Hey Rick," Michael greets as he steps along side him.

"Hey," Rick replies, actually acknowledging him. Michael feels his stomach execute a perfect somersault. Rick knows he's alive after all!

"Um, Rick?" Michael says, subconsciously wringing his hands in front of him, his nervousness showing through. "There are rumors that you and Kai are dating."

"Please, he's not my type," Rick snorts. "Besides, Kai's already taken."

"Ok," Michael smiles.

"Ok?" Rick blinks, turning to face him. "Does that bother you?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I'm just relieved."

"Why?"

"Because, I…," Michael swallows thickly, praying to every God there is that Kai is right. "I like you."

Once again Rick finds himself blinking in disbelief. "You're kidding?"

Michael shakes his head in the negative, blushing softly as he keeps his eyes elsewhere.

"…Heh," Rick suddenly chuckles. "You've been talking to Kai, haven't you?"

Michael rubs his arm as he smiles bashfully. "…Yeah."

Slowly, Rick pushes away from the balcony to give Michael his full attention. He lifts his hand up and places it on the curve of Michael's neck, running his thumb along his jaw. Michael gazes up at him, his eyes curious and hopeful. Suddenly, Rick takes Michael by the shoulders and pulls him into his chest, pressing their lips together, his arms moving to gently wrap themselves around his body. Michael's eyes widen in surprise, before slipping close, his legs buckling underneath him. He clings to Rick's hard body, all thought leaving him as Rick's talented tongue slips past the serrated line of his teeth to explode the warm interior.

Breaking the kiss, Michael grasps the front of Rick's shirt and breathes deeply, panting hard, needing oxygen back desperately in his lungs. Damn, was Rick a good kisser.

"Thank you," Michael says, his breathing back to normal, and a smile gracing his lips. "For acknowledging me."

Rick raises an eyebrow in confusion, but Michael merely leans forward and presses their lips together in another kiss.

* * *

Yay, another oneshot finished! Haven't done this pairing, for what, months now? Isn't sudden inspiration a wonderful thing? I wish I could keep up with all the ideas. Damn you, work. Damn you.

Please review!


End file.
